Cloud computing services allow for convenient, on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources (e.g., networks, servers, storage, applications, services, etc.) that can be rapidly provisioned and released. A given cloud may provide a variety of resources, such as Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS), Platform as a Service (PaaS) and Software as a Service (SaaS). Cloud computing is often used in conjunction with virtualized resources. Virtualization of a resource typically refers to an arrangement in which logical resources are abstracted from physical resources.
Cloud computing has the potential to overhaul the manner in which IT services and business are offered and conducted, providing significant cost savings and additional capabilities such as flexibility for users.